During my career I have worked on several projects creating software (FASTLINK, CASPAR, rh_tsp_map, PedHunter, etc.) and a database (Anabaptist Genealogy database) for genetic studies. My association with this software and a past track record of effective collaboration with wet lab scientists leads to more such collaborations. Two highlights from my publications of the past year are: -- characterization of two previously unrecognized forms of common variable immunodeficiency (CVID) due to mutations in NFKB1 and DCLRE1C (which encodes the protein Artemis) -- completion of a new version of the cancer genetics software FISHtrees including a new methods to model simultaneously single-gene copy number changes and changes in overall ploidy The work on common variable immunodeficiency was done in collaboration with the group of Bodo Grimbacher (Freiburg, Germany). The work on the FISHtrees software was done in collaboration with the groups of Russell Schwartz (Carnegie Mellon University) and Thomas Ried (NCI/NIH).